Trials of the Wolfeater: Rebirth, Part 1
Prologue Part 2 Part 1 What ever happened to simplicity? Greyne and I sauntered toward civilization. I guess we’ve reached our destination, a rather large town for its quaint and homely feel. I never had been to Oden before. The snow was relentless this morning making for more of a pain of a walk. My boots were soaked and I was utterly and completely livid. Sinthaster has quite the nerve to expect me to walk hundreds of miles to have a “secret meeting” with him – especially after that debacle with those other Darkmoon. I should’ve turned on him too in order to save myself from being mugged, knocked out, and caged for a few days. Not a very nice first impression of his beloved guild. But I would be lying if said I wasn’t happy to find out the Wolfeater was alive. I’ve grown fond of the paladin I guess. This town was lively for five in the morning. Vendors were already in the marketplace hollering what goods they have to sell and armies of young children running around in the snow. Greyne had a very odd amount of knowledge about the streets of Oden’s cities, he was very certain in his direction. For all I knew I was walking into a trap, and sadly, there was a small part of me that wished it was. And then a horrible smell hit my nose out of nowhere. Alcohol and sex. And it was strangely pungent for how early it was, but I guess that’s Oden for you. Greyne opened the door to a tavern, “Horseshoe’s Delight” and walked in. The smell was magnified and the stench of depression was added. I wasn’t very excited. A cloud of smoke exited the building as the large wooden door was swung open. The sound of laughter and misogyny filled my ears and I suddenly craved some ale. It took me no longer than a few moments to know where Sinthaster was located in the tavern, and immediately after, I spotted the traitor, Lin. She was sitting next to him and they were talking calmly. It was confusing. My fighter’s instinct was arguing with my brain. I couldn’t make a commotion but I didn’t want to be defenseless. I reached behind me and put my right hand on my bow and approached their table. Sinthaster stands up with a huge smile on his face and gestures for me to take a seat. Lin was watching Greyne as he sat down and had no focus on me. I could have killed her right then. I sat down quietly and maintained my alertness. “It’s been a long time Aurilus,” Sinthaster said. I relaxed. Sinthaster seemed calm and happy to see me, though reluctant to show as much in such company. It seemed there wasn’t an enemy here. I still watched Lin even when I greeted Sinthaster with a salute. I wanted to punch her so. As we ended our salute, Sinthaster pulled me into a hug. “I missed you, friend,” he said softly. “And don’t worry about Lin; she’s a friend.” As we pulled away, Sin’s eyes fell to Greyne. “I see you brought a Champion in tow?” Sinthaster gestured to Greyne, who until now had remained reserved and observant. “Aye,” I said, “speak, Greyne.” Greyne fiddled with the leather fittings of his armor, seemingly disinterested in the proceedings around him. Then he slowly procured a letter from his coat and put it upon the table. The Darkmoon seal had been broken on the envelope. “You called, I answered,” He said somberly. I recalled him being the pride of the Hand of Men; I am sure that Sinthaster was thinking this as well. “I guess I should formally introduce myself to you both, I am Lin of the Darkmoon Saints, and captain of the Third Legion. I apologize for tricking you earlier, Darkmoon squire, but our false attack was necessary to keep both you and Sinthaster alive.” I assumed something was happening at Blackmist. “You see, we needed Sinthaster to disappear for a while,” Lin said, noting my trepidation. “A long while.” Through the throng of tavern patrons, another soul made for our table; a very short one. “Aurilus,” Keirina said. She saluted to me, I did the same. She joined the table, nary a glance to her lover, Sin. There was unresolved tension there. “Now that we are all here,” Lin began, “It is time we talked of things to come. The Darkmoon, as they are, must fall.” There was an exchange of worried glances about the table. “We,” Lin resumed, “shall build it up once more. No longer will the Darkmoon play to the whims of lesser gods, no longer will we sacrifice our own kin for profit and gain. We will expunge this evil from our hallowed home and create a new Darkmoon. We are the Saints of tomorrow.” We talked of war and peace, politics and the passing of the seasons. Then we talked of things beyond my knowledge; other worlds, kings and lords, the betrayal of Gods… It had been the plan from the start: a coup to retake Blackmist Castle from the corruption within. What part did I have to play in this grand scheme? “My soldiers report a growing number of mercenary-folk making fortifications within Blackmist. Though mostly Arnish sellswords and Whither Rock youths, reports indicate some Laughing Skulls among their number… even some Curators…” “Curators,” I say, recognizing the name. “As in, Halvemaen?” “The same,” Lin murmurs. “Probable that Renly promised them some fortune or artifact from our vaults. We’ll be sure not to let that happen.” “What word from the Shield Maidens?” Lin asked to Sinthaster. The Maidens? “The appropriate signs have been erected, though we will not know if their aid will come until the day of. Until then, we must assume that we are on our own.” There was a beat of silence. In that moment of stillness, it felt as if there was one more among us then I could count at this table. The hammer was poised to fall. “Now then,” Sinthaster said. “As for the plan. Who would like to venture into the Wraith Realm first?” Category:World Lore